


Then Have Another Brownie

by mrgoldsdearie



Series: Nygmobblepot Ficlets [18]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, chubby Oswald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 13:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12366423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/pseuds/mrgoldsdearie
Summary: Chubby!Oswald fluff.





	Then Have Another Brownie

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write and submit this to a friend for an ask meme thingy on tumblr! She really loved is so I posted it here as well.

A sweet kiss under the navel followed by a gentle nibble.

“Edddwarrrd!” Oswald long-sung his husband’s name, giggling as his soft, warm, belly is under attack by tiny bites. He lays on his back in their bedroom, basking in his lover’s playfulness.

“Nom, nom, nom….”, Edward teases, squeezing at the rolls of Oswald’s love-handle. “You shouldn’t have eaten all those brownies.”

“I couldn’t – I couldn’t help myself!”, he manages to say through all the laughter - cheeks glowing red which only highlights the patterns of his freckles.

“I know—” Edward peppers Oswald’s full tummy with kisses, slowly consuming every inch of his body— “because I fed them to you,” he says between pressing his lips against Oswald’s smooth flesh.

“Oh… Ed…” He buries his hands in Edward’s curls, lightly scratching at his scalp. “I don’t – I don’t think I can handle any more!”

“I think you can.” Edward nibbles a little harder.

“Ah…”, Oswald moans, arching his back. “My face…. It hurts from all the laughing…. And my stomach….”

Popping up his head, Edward gazes curiously at Oswald. “What’s wrong with your stomach?” He hopes he isn’t feeling sick from overeating.

Finally able to catch his breath, Oswald answers Edward’s question. “It hurts from laughing too.”

Relieved that Oswald isn’t on the verge of exploding, Edward lays down beside him. “Awww….”, he says, slowly rubbing his husband’s round belly. “Does that feel better, my pudgy bird?” He kisses him sweetly on the side of his right cheek.

Oswald turns to face Edward and catches his lips with his own. “Mmm….”, he hums blissfully and nips at Edward’s pouty bottom lip before breaking off their tender kiss. “That feels much better.”

“I’m sorry,” he says, keeping a steady motion around Oswald’s stomach. “I can forget how fragile you are.”

“I’m not fragile!”, Oswald huffs.

“Then have another brownie,” Edward quickly replies. And with an excited grin on his face, he reaches for another warm fudgy baked good resting on the plate just on the other side of Oswald.

Oswald’s eyes grow wide as he watches the treat inch closer to his lips. He has to eat his words quite literally.

“Open up, pudgy bird.” Edward lightly brushes the brownie across Oswald’s lips, leaving behind crumbs that fall in the folds of the man’s thick neck.

Parting his lips, Oswald takes a bite that nearly devoured the entire brownie.

Feeling a tingle in his thin pajama pants from the site of Oswald’s plump cheeks bouncing up and down while he chews, Edward praises him graciously. “That’s a good boy.”


End file.
